


Stones Under Rushing Water

by olddarkmachine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since the band had drifted apart. They’d tried to keep in touch, but sometimes friendships just fade. However, there is one time a year that they reunite.</p><p>Based on needtobreathe's "Stones Under Rushing Water"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones Under Rushing Water

It had been years since the band had drifted apart. So many years that Harry no longer got the weird looks and occasional question about if he was “one the guys from that one band.” Fame was a fickle mistress after all. She left almost as quickly as she came, sucking the life out of her victim before moving on to the next fresh face. Even he sometimes forgot he had once been in a band, now working as the owner of a local bakery in London. He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket and snuggled his chin down further into the scarf wrapped around his neck as he walked through the biting air of December in London. It wasn’t like the boys had stopped liking each other or anything. They hadn’t even stopped loving what they had been doing. They had all just started to want to do different things. They’d tried to stay in touch at first, calling and texting whenever they could to fill each other in on what they had been doing. 

Zayn had gone on to produce music, liking being behind the scenes better than the main focus. Niall had started his own chain of restaurants, playing small acoustic gigs from time to time for fun. Liam had gotten married to Danielle and alternated between his radio host duties with loving family man duties. And Louis… Harry quickly changed the direction of his thoughts. He tried not to think about him too often. 

However, calling and texting became emails and emails became cards on special occasions. Though things had tapered out, there was one thing they had stuck with, which was their yearly get together. Something that Harry would be late to at the rate he was going. Rounding the corner, he ran into a girl, knocking her bag to the ground, causing fruits to go rolling in several directions in the snow covered ground.

“I’m so sorry, love,” his voice was thick and husky from underuse and cold. “Let me help you with that.” She had already knelt down and started picking up the contents of the bag.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she said cheerily, smiling brightly up at him. Her eyes were a brilliant cerulean and cut through him, leaving him breathless. They were just like  _his_  eyes. “I’m always just so clumsy,” she went on, unaware of the man’s distraction. Trying to avoid her gaze, he knelt down as well, grabbing a particularly large orange and holding it out to her. As she reached for it, she got a good look at his face, a spark of recognition shining deep in those blue eyes. “Do I know you?” She questioned, hand resting on the fruit, but not moving to take it. 

“Uh, I… no, no you don’t,” he coughed, letting go of the orange and quickly standing, almost knocking into the girl again. “I’m… I’m sorry, again. I am.” He muttered as he walked away briskly, trying to get away from the girl with the dangerous eyes. As he disappeared around the corner the girl shook her head. She knew perfectly well who that had been, and she was perfectly aware of the date.

Just a few more streets, Harry thought to himself as he continued on his journey. His fingers were going numb from the cold, and he was sure his nose was frostbitten. He really should have been used to this by now, he replayed the same scene each and every year. As he walked, he tried to block out the brilliant Christmas lights that filled the windows of apartments and stores that he passed. Christmas had been one of Louis’ favorite times of the year. He had loved playing in the snow with the lads, and he’d loved making sure that everyone he loved knew just how much he loved them with the gifts he’d gotten them. Harry shook his head vigorously. Thinking about Louis was dangerous business. He neared the shop he was looking for, praying that he wasn’t too late to pick up a bottle of champagne before they closed. As he arrived, the owner was stepping out, closing the door behind him, causing the man’s heart to falter.

“Ah, Mr. Styles,” the shop keeper said as he spied the younger man. “I was wondering where you were. You were pushing it this year, huh?” He smiled at him, reopening the door. 

“I got sidetracked,” Harry tried to return the smile. The man nodded, understanding settling on his features as he ushered him in. Harry had always liked this shop. It was a quaint little place with every selection of the best alcohol to be found. It also had one of the best owners, and that was half the battle in Harry’s humble opinion. 

“Would you like the usual?” He asked, already walking down the correct aisle, knowing the answer. 

“Yeah,” the curly haired man answered anyway, “the usual.” The shop was filled with a peaceful quiet as the owner searched for the champagne, and Harry thought about how he’d do anything to have something like this in his home. Every silence was still filled with memories of  _him,_ which is why he’d thrown himself into his work, heading down to the bakery early in the morning and leaving late at night every day. Well, every day but this one. He absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on his left hand as he waited for the shop keeper. Quiet footsteps pulled him from his reverie and he dropped his hands to the counter.

“Here it is lad!” The man said cheerily, holding the ornate looking bottle out to him. As he reached for his wallet, the man mad an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “You know you don’t have to pay, Harry. It’s a gift, as usual. All I ask is that you say hi to him for me,” he smiled sadly. 

“As usual,” Harry remarked. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime, Mr. Styles.”

As he stepped out of the warm shop and back into the cold, Harry continued down the sidewalk, walking to his final destination for the night. The destination where One Direction would be reunited. With every step, his heart grew heavier. Every year he went through this, and every year it seemed to get harder. The sun had started to set, causing the sky to light with purples and oranges. It was beautiful really, as usual. Harry sighed to himself as he looked both ways before crossing the road. As he neared the spot, he eyed three dark figures standing at the entrance. They all looked the same really, even if they had changed so much. Niall was still blonde and had his arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist. Zayn still had a remarkably high quiff and stared adoringly at the Irishman as he said something funny, eliciting a bark of laughter from his two companions. Liam’s hair had grown out slightly, but he still looked ever the part of responsible. The pain in Harry’s chest started to pulse as he drew nearer. Liam noticed him first.

“Hey, Haz,” he pulled him into a hug without waiting for a reply. Tears pricked his eyes and he nuzzled into his neck. He missed hugs. When he was released from Liam’s grasp, he was pulled into Zayn’s arms.

“How ya doin’?” He asked, though the tone of his voice told him he already knew. All Harry did was shrug, because honestly, he didn’t know how he was doing. Niall threw his arms around him next.

“Good to see ya, mate,” he said. Good to see you’re still alive. Harry heard the double meaning in the Irishman’s words. The burning in the back of his throat and in his eyes got worse as he pulled away.

“Got the party hats?” He managed to choke out without his voice wavering. The blonde man pulled four birthday hats from a bag sitting at his feet that Harry had missed and passed them to each member of the group.

“And I’ve got the glasses,” Liam said proudly, producing five glass champagne flutes from his backpack, also passing them along. Breathing in a steadying breath, Harry started to walk towards the wrought iron gates of the cemetery.

“Then let’s go say Happy Birthday to Lou,” he said.

The plot was in a private corner of the cemetery, shaded by trees. They had made the walk in silence, all highly aware of the fact that Harry was spiraling into a pit of sadness. As they drew closer, the news segments started to run through his head.

“Ex Boy Band Member Killed In Drunk Driving Accident.” 

“Popular Boy Band Member Died Instantly In Hit and Run.”

“Christmas Tragedy As London Loses One Of Its Stars.”

No one knew why Louis had been out so late that fateful night five years ago, just a week before Christmas. Harry had fallen asleep that night with him safely wrapped in his arms, and when he’d awaken, he had been gone. The police report had mentioned a gift box, but the contents had been destroyed in the accident. The tears were running freely now as his eyes landed on the headstone. A hand pressed into his as the took the final steps to it. Liam smiled at him reassuringly, cocking his head toward the grave.

Harry knelt down, resting his hand lightly on the top of the headstone that read:

    Here Lies

Louis Tomlinson

December 24, 1991- December 18, 2020

    Beloved friend, brother and husband

   Wherever he may be, may he be in peace.

“Hey, Boo Bear,” Harry preambled, pushing past the tears, “Happy birthday.” He leaned forward and kissed the stone. A loud popping noise alerted him to the champagne being opened. Zayn hopped about comically as it bubbled over the edge, soaking through his gloves. Niall laughed at his boyfriend and Liam tried to catch as much of the liquid with a glass. “The guys are still goofy,” he spoke to Louis, watching the scene. “They miss you too, you know. I know they feel bad about not keeping in touch better, but really Lou, we probably could have done a better job too.” He chuckled lowly as Liam swatted at Zayn’s party hat, causing it to go askew, which in turned caused Niall to retaliate in defense. “The shop is doing well, though it still hasn’t gotten that little bit of sparkle back since you left,” he sniffled, wiping a sleeve under his nose. He started to twist his ring around his finger again. “They said it’d get easier, but it’s been five long years now, babe, and I still miss you like hell. I hope that wherever you are, you’re having a laugh. I can’t imagine you doing anything but having fun, no matter if it’s this life or the next.” His mind conjured an image of Louis laughing at some prank he’d pulled in the shop which had coated the kitchen in flour. The memory made him smile. “But enough sappiness from me, yeah? We’re here to celebrate.” His three companions had stopped bantering, finally getting five glasses filled with champagne and were waiting for a sign that Harry was ready. He stood and beckoned them closer. Liam handed him two flutes of the bubbly alcohol before dropping down to his knees.

“Heya, Lou, Dani and Kara say hello,” he said lowly, rubbing the top of the gravestone. “They said to give you their love. Of course, you probably knew that huh? I bet you’re still keeping tabs on us. The other day, Kara told me about a boy in her class who got sent to the office for mooning the teacher and all I could think about was how that is something you’d do. Anyways, I hope you’re keeping this lively up there.” He bowed his head before pushing up and walking to Niall, taking one of the glasses from him. Niall and Zayn walked up next, lacing their fingers together before they lowered themselves.

“Hey there, Tommo,” Zayn smiled. “It’s been one helluva year, yeah?” Niall chuckled.

“One helluva year indeed. You probably wouldn’t believe it Lou, but Zayn finally popped the question. Took him long enough, huh?” He elbowed the older man, causing his to wobble slightly.

“Oi! You know as well as anyone that proposing isn’t an easy task!” He said to the headstone. Harry laughed to himself as he remembered that day. Louis had been a wreck at dinner, stumbling over his words and looking positively queasy. Harry had been so worried that he’d gotten food poisoning that he had almost made them go straight home afterwards, but Lou had insisted they stop by that little shop because he just had to have this certain champagne. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had to be so important about this alcohol, especially if Louis was suffering from some sort of illness. That was until the shopkeeper had come out with two glasses filled with champagne and Louis had gotten down on one knee.

“Of course, you’ll be a groomsman,” Niall smiled, causing Harry’s heart to lurch. 

“Yeah, you better be there, Lou. I’ll be expecting a sign, alright?” Zayn let go of the Irishman’s hand and laid it on top of the stone. “We miss you, man.” Niall rested his hand on top of the Bradford man’s before standing and pulling him up with him. 

They stood in a half circle around the grave as Harry set one of the champagne glasses on the headstone. 

“Here’s to you, Lou,” he raised his glass and the others followed suit. The sun was almost completely gone, the last rays sinking into the earth as they brought the glasses to their lips.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
